Dective Mystery (Case 1) Love Potion Disaster
by Mad Dr. Matt 2
Summary: A potion Disaster, A Brave Detetive, And Mystery.


Casefile #1 {Documents of crime}

* * *

><p>Darkness and blindness appeared. Its like a murder or like you are having fun and its time to leave. Well this has happened before. In a dark haunted mansion miles away from people. Now it will happen again and it will spook you just like you think you're brave and you play five nights of freddy and turn up the sound sooner or later you will be scared.<p>

* * *

><p>Rushing and heavy breathing came from a dark light room with every thing covered with sheets of silver ( of courses it was blood ) all over every thing: walls, chairs, ceilings . Big black spiders (with black and green spots cover their big backs) were hissing with surprisement. You see that they were scared about a strange mystery screech. screeching came from a big bridge with pumpkins on the poles standing strate up. The screeching came from an evil gardens rages with anger. There was big swoops and big grows and big thumps and big splashes. An evil came to stand in front of a big window. In the window stands a bride with a nasty face made with sizzors. The sizzors cut her beautiful face into an evil one.<p>

* * *

><p>? In the other side of this place was two lambs that were scintests who made potions. "Becarful sister with that vile if you make more then one drop something bad will happen."said The First Lamb "I know sister I have steady hands more then you do." Said the Other One.<p>

* * *

><p>Out side of the building a battle was on rage. It was the evil Dr. Eggman. Amy and rouge and Blaze and Creem and her chao friend cheese were battling against a evil army of robots. Tails was sent out of the battle becaue they didnt want him to be hurt again. So he went to his house. Eggman sent a rocket at blaze and she mist but it hit the building causing it to shake. But the lamb droped the whole vile in to the potion. Thick pink smoke crossed all over the planet but it didn't effect the heros but it did the enemys.<p>

* * *

><p>On the planet earth a dectective was working in his office. His name was chase<p>

* * *

><p>I think something is not right here. I wounder if there is a problem. A lot of officence is happing here. I must be close to find out what happing here. Then I heared a big knock at the door. Just to be safe I pulled out my gun. It was a revolver.<p>

* * *

><p>Then the two strangers walked in. They pulled off there hoods and I looked at them.<br>All I wanted to ask them was to ask why they were staring at me with amazement in there eyes. It was my cousin logan who is a master gardean at what he does.  
>His friend was his brother named justin who loves to build and tinker and watch criminal minds. He is trained to fight crime like I was to convect the killer of the suspect. Logan and justin said somthing on the lines of a portal to another world that logans been to before.<p>

* * *

><p>As we ran to see what it was I saw a figure that had a head and a tail that looked liked a figure I seen and studyed about. It was the Jersy Devil and he was in no mood to play. HE charged at us and we fell in to the portal and it disapered. All I could hear was the sound of lafter and screaming. And all i could see was pitch blackness . . . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>As They were captured, they keep fighting. Then in the machine they started to fight. Blaze and amy broke and started to fight the machines. Then the machines were attacking them and it hert them bad.<p>

* * *

><p>As we entered the green plant like place a fox like creacher rused up to us and said logan are these youre friends. Great that you came i need youre help.<p>

* * *

><p>Doing detective work is hard. You may never know when somebody is watching. In tails house there was room to set up shop. I poppped open my case and pulled out my magnifinglass and my experaminting set and my miny note book.I wrote case file 1 Mysterous place. Justin carries a kapsack that has his a notebook and a camera. This whole thing is a mystery. Very intrasting.<p>

* * *

><p>In the ship lay blaze who was out of energy. All of what had happened made her very she put her clothes on and walked to amy who was knocked out and dizzy too. She carryed her back to the rest of the captured team. "There must be a way out of here there."<p>

* * *

><p>As tails started the tornato logan and justin decided to go to. . . . "Clink clink clink zorm zrom puff puff zoom " Went the tornato as it flew off<p>

* * *

><p>As the tornato caught up with the big ship logan ran on the edge of the plane and hoped of on the deck of the flying ship. Using his sword he cut through the wall. Saving the girls who were surpriesed.<p>

* * *

><p>On the way back blaze saw somthing shiny and jumped of the plane. But she kick justin and logan and they fell of to. " hey logan" screamed justin"what, i'm kind of buzy at the moment." said logan thinking a plan. " don't you remeber cats allways land on there feet" yes but what does that have to do with anything"Well WE ARE FALLING."<p>

* * *

><p>Blaze swooped in and saved justin while logan landed on his they landed they saw a huge temple apper out of know where. "'m going in" said blaze "wate"said logan grabing her shoulder ,"let"s us help you."<p>

* * *

><p>Casefile #2 : {Who shot Moxie}<p>

* * *

><p>Back at tails house there was a nock at the door I opened it carefull and said "who are you and what do you want."<br>"Its me, i want to come in"


End file.
